


Edge of Risk

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke takes risks.  He's really good at them.  And this risk is probably the greatest of them all:  dating the Digimon Kaiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Risk

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Edge of Risk  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A90, write for a character that you have or feel you have written the most for; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #694, too close to the sun  
 **Note:** This is a mild AU in two senses: it is during the Kaiser arc but Ken  & Daisuke are sort of dating (and Daisuke knows he's the Kaiser), and they're not eleven, but in their early to mid teens.  
 **Summary:** Daisuke takes risks. He's really good at them. And this risk is probably the greatest of them all: dating the Digimon Kaiser.

* * *

 _I shouldn't be here._ Daisuke didn't move from where he remained, the Kaiser's arm around him. Ken wasn't holding him down. Daisuke just didn't want to get up, nor did Ken want him to. It was one of the few things they agreed on. 

Daisuke really didn't like Ken trying to take over the Digital World. That was something they didn't agree on. Like Ken didn't like Daisuke trying to stop him. 

Every relationship had its problems, Daisuke guessed. They'd work through it. Besides, Daisuke hoped that if they hung out long enough, Ken might see that he was right, that it was wrong to do all of this. 

Well, so far that hadn't happened, and they'd only really been 'hanging out' for a couple of weeks. 

Ken's hand brushed down the side of Daisuke's neck. “You shouldn't be here.” 

“And yet, here I am,” Daisuke replied without a moment of thought. “What about you? What do you think would happen if they saw you here with me?” 

Ken's lip curled. “What makes you think I care?” 

Honestly, that was part of what kind of drew Daisuke to Ken. That he didn't care that much about what might happen, but did what he wanted to do regardless. It rang enough like himself to Daisuke for Daisuke to want to see what _would_ happen. 

Again Ken's hand touched Daisuke's neck, at a particular point this time, and Daisuke leaned his head back with a soft growl of pleasure. “You know what I could do to you if I wanted.” 

“But you don't want to,” Daisuke pointed that out quickly, even as his pulse raced and his heart pounded with the feel of Ken's hand ghosting across his throat. “You would've done it already if you did.” 

“Maybe I'm just waiting for you to trust me too much,” Ken murmured, shifting so he spoke directly into Daisuke's ear. “Or waiting until you'll lure your friends into a trap for me.” 

“You know I won't do that.” Daisuke didn't mention anything about trusting Ken too much. He knew he teetered on that edge anyway and he did nothing to pull himself back. He wanted to take Ken with him, if it came to that. 

Daisuke liked hearing Ken laugh, even if it was his maniacal Kaiser laugh. This wasn't one of those. 

“I don't know how you've survived this long,” Ken murmured. “You're just too much.” 

His hand still rested on Daisuke's throat, but more to feel Daisuke breathe than anything else. His other arm remained around Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke leaned into his warmth, comfortable and content. He knew he couldn't stay here forever. The others would start looking, sooner or later. Not to mention he did have homework to do. 

But he could enjoy the feeling of Ken's arms around him and know that they weren't fighting right now. It was a good feeling, one he could get used to. 

Daisuke loved risks. This was one of the best he'd ever taken. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
